imaginarte
by kasai shinju
Summary: es un song fic, la primera vez que hago uno, asi que no se que tal me quedo, pero espero que les guste, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, aclaraciones jajaja, son bienvenidas


_**Otro fanfic de sasuke y Hinata.**_

_**Me puso muy feliz saber que les gusto el fic anterior y espero que este también les guste, es un one shot jajaja disfrútenlo.**_

_**Imaginarte.**_

_Hoy camine por la playa, aquella que solíamos visitar juntos, esos días tan lindos desde que éramos niños y yo escapaba de mi padre por sus constantes maltratos. Tú eras mi único amigo, y después de que te conocí llegaron más personas a mi vida, siempre te lo agradecí, aunque tu los considerabas molestos, y más a Naruto-kun. Era tan divertido verte rabiar, pero un día todo cambio cuando tus enojos me parecieron lindos, cuando me tomabas de la mano y sentía mariposas en mi estomago, contigo a mi lado nunca me sentí sola._

_Cuando por fin te pude decir lo que sentía, esperaba que me gritaras que estaba loca, o que amabas a alguien más, pero solo me abrazaste y me besaste, fui tan feliz ese día, cuando por fin estuve en tus brazos de una manera diferente a la de un amigo, a Padre no le gusto nada nuestra relación pero eso no te importo, fue tan lindo verte pelear con él y más cuando los dos tenían el mismo genio._

_Al final padre acepto que formalizáramos nuestra relación, y el mismo dio la fiesta en casa, tú estabas a mi lado y recuerdo que nunca dejaste de quejarte a pesar de que estabas feliz, reí como nunca ese día. Y sonrió solo de imaginarte a mi lado, conmigo, como desde hace tiempo no lo estas._

_Te escribo esta carta aunque es seguro que no la recibirás, porque estas en un lugar al que no puedo llegar, imaginar que vienes a verme diario como antes me hace sentirme bien, aun recuerdo el fatídico día, tu venias a reunirte conmigo, íbamos a cenar, ese día me armaría de valor y si tu no lo decías yo te propondría matrimonio, aunque mis amigas se rieron de eso y afirmaron que tú mismo me lo pedirías, yo confiaba en sacar el valor de decírtelo, llegue al restaurant , estuve ahí por 10 minutos y recibí tu llamada, en la que me decías que llegarías un poco tarde, por asuntos de negocios, te dije que esperaría, y así lo hice, pasaron 15, 20 una hora, y tu no llegabas, vi pasar ambulancias hacia el norte, donde estaba tu oficina, me asuste y comencé a llamarte, no contestabas y eso me puso más nerviosa…_

Se detuvo por un momento ya que estaba llorando, hacía dos meses que había ocurrido la tragedia en la cual el empresario más importante, sasuke Uchiha, único heredero de Uchiha corp. Había fallecido.

Hinata se levanto y abrió la ventana, miro el escritorio ahí estaba la carta que recién estaba escribiendo junto con muchas más que había escrito a lo largo de ese tiempo, suspiro cansada mientras veía una foto, salían sasuke y ella, abrazados, el besaba su mejilla mientras ella sonreía, ahogo un sollozo, cuanto lo extrañaba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginarlo, vio su cabello negro, sus hermosos ojos negros, que la miraban con ternura, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera, no esas torcidas que ocupaba con todo el mundo, sollozo, percibió su perfume, el color de su chaleco, ese que ella misma le había comprado, con la insignia Uchiha, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su pecho en el cual escuchaba su corazón, volvió a sollozar. Su padre y su hermana lamentaban el incidente y se sentían impotentes al ver el dolor plasmado en los ojos que alguna vez solo mostraban amor, ternura y amabilidad ahora se empañaban por la soledad, Hiashi había aprendido gracias a sasuke que su hija era un ser valioso, siempre lo supo pero prefería juzgarla por ser tan buena que enfrentar el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, ahora rogaba porque ella volviera a sonreír. Hinata salió de la casa y volvió a caminar por la playa, ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez, y quería guardar ese recuerdo, se sentó y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

_Me había puesto nerviosa así que salí corriendo del lugar para correr en dirección al edificio, solo eran unas cuadras, llegue y habían muchas personas, también habían policías, las ambulancias que habían pasado, yo rogaba porque estuvieras bien, me asome y vi dos manos que sobresalían de las sabanas, una de ellas tenía sangre, tenía un anillo, no reconocí ninguna de las dos hasta que oí al paramédico diciendo, "aquí están las identificaciones, son dos varones, uno es Madara Uchiha y el otro, vaya, que tenemos aquí, otro Uchiha" mi corazón se detuvo, dos Uchihas, se suponía que estaban muertos, Madara no recordaba ese nombre, nunca lo había mencionado, "sasuke Uchiha, pobre hombre se le veía mucho futuro" mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme mas, caí algunas personas me sostuvieron mientras se preguntaban el porqué de mi llanto, no sentía nada, deje de pensar en cuanto vi bien la mano con el anillo, era el que le había dado cuando éramos niños, gatee hasta tu cuerpo, sollozando, retire la sabana, solo para ver tu rostro pálido, con tus hermosos ojos ónix sin brillo, grite la primera vez que lo hacía y era solo para gritar tu nombre, hacia ya dos meses de eso y aun me duele, quisiera que me dijeras que puedo continuar sin dejarte atrás, saber que me vas a esperar, quisiera terminar mi suplicio ahora, imaginarte, solo eso podía hacer, imaginar que volverías a mí, que regresarías y me dirías te extrañe_

Se limpio las lagrimas otra vez, vio la carta y después el mar, una idea cruzo por su mente, y si ahora saltaba al mar, nadie lo notaria, nadie se daría cuenta de sus intenciones camino hacia el inmenso mar, con la única intensión de ahogarse en él y correr a los brazos de su amado. Una peli rosa que pasaba por ahí vio a la morena, caminar como si no tuviera alma, frunció el ceño, ella conocía a esa muchacha, era Hinata, corrió hacia ella y la jalo del brazo, la pelinegra forcejeo con ella.

- ¡déjame! no vale la pena vivir sin sasuke- se soltó y cayó al piso.

- Hinata-chan escúchame, no debes hacer esto- trato de hablar con ella.

- no Sakura-san ¡no entiendes!- la morena levanto la vista, dejando ver que lloraba a mares- mi vida no es nada sin él, él era el amor de mi vida, sin sasuke nada es igual- se abrazo a ella misma.

- Hinata-chan yo sé por lo que estas pasando, si yo perdiera a Naruto estaría igual que tu, pero no es justo que hagas esto.

- ¡y tampoco es justo que me lo quitaran!- se hizo un ovillo y abrazo sus piernas- no es justo cuando éramos tan felices, si ese maldito bastardo no hubiera aparecido- la peligrosa se sorprendió, ella no decía palabrotas, entonces estaba sufriendo demasiado. Saco de su bolso un folder y se lo tendió- ¿Qué es esto?

- son los análisis que te hiciste antier ¿recuerdas? Hiashi me pidió que se los entregara, pero veo que estas muy alterada a lo mejor te anima saber que no tienes anemia- dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa, Hinata abrió el folder y comenzó a leer. Poco a poco sus ojos se agrandaron.

- ¿son míos?- la peli rosa asintió y Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¿de verdad? ¿No te equivocaste?- ella negó y la pelinegra la abrazo- es lo mejor que me han dicho en estos dos meses ¡un hijo de sasuke!- lloro con más intensidad- sasuke mi amor, tendremos un bebe, un bebe- soltó a la peli rosa agarro su carta y lo demás y corrió hacia su casa, Sakura le seguía de cerca, quería ver la cara de los demás en cuanto le diera la noticia- ¡padre, hanabi-chan voy a ser madre!

- ¿Cómo?- Hiashi miro a Sakura y ella asintió- entonces los síntomas que tenias no eran…

- no eran anemia señor Hyuga, está embarazada y lleva tres meses- todos los Hyuga la miraron con los ojos abiertos- si, Hinata-chan tienes tres meses de embarazo- la pelinegra llevo su mano a su vientre, sonrió para sí, esa era la señal que ella quería, que sasuke le dijera con eso que podía continuar.

Vio su carta se sentó en el sillón y escribió de nuevo. _recibí tu mensaje fuerte y claro, ahora sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, esta carta si la recibirás, la tirare al mar y será como antes, te prometo amor mío que cuidare de mi pequeño Itachi, el nombre de tu hermano el que querías para nuestro primer hijo. Con amor y siempre tuya Hinata._

Termino la carta, y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras pensaba en el joven Uchiha, tendría que esperar para ver a su bebe pero desde ahora lo amaba con toda el alma, Hinata miro hacia la ventana y el mar se dejaba ver tranquilo y ella pensó, _imaginarte, eternamente conmigo mi amado sasuke._

_**Fin.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado jejeje es de una canción que se llama imaginarte y la canta playa limbo es muy bonita y cada que la oigo me suena a esto jejeje, de todos modos si no les gusto pus ya ni modo jajaja, y gracias por leer durmiendo con el enemigo.**_


End file.
